Michiru's little secret of pleasure
by littlemichiru
Summary: Michiru has a little secret that soon will be revealed and change hers and Haruka's life...what is it?how Haruka will react when she finds out?and how is it connected with the bed's pleasure? That's the first story i wrote with my lover
1. Chapter 1

_Michiru's POVs are mine. Haruka's POVs belong to one of my former lovers._

Michirus POV:  
I hide the papers in my locket when I heard her walking in the house. Her that always knew how to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I left our bedroom and moved downstairs trying not to make any noise. She was standing in the living room where I had set the scene and I could understand that she was surprised.  
The whole room was full of white and red candles which smelled like vanilla and exotic flowers. Our favourite mix...I had cooked a romantic dinner for two that was placed already on the table. There were even two glasses of red wine waiting for us.  
I walked closer to her quietly and covered her eyes with my hands.  
"Guess who" I whispered to her ear sending my hot breath on her neck. I could feel her shivering while whispering my name mixed with a small, shy moan.  
"Happy Anniversary, love" I wished her and uncovered her eyes taking another deep breath of her perfume. My favourite as I had chosen it.  
She took me in her arms and kissed me deeply. When we broke the kiss for air I took her hand and lead her at the table. It wasn't going to be a simply romantic dinner. I didn't let her touch her food. I took a bite of it letting her stare at the way I was licking my lips and then started feeding her. We played this game for a while. The dinner was really light, because there was a continue.

Haruka's POV:

It was freezing cold outside and the damn traffic was killing me. I wanted to go home and have a bath, relax… but when I got there…

I love this smell of vanilla. It hit you from the first moment you came into the house. I could bet Michiru put up a scene for our anniversary, something extravagant but good looking, as she had great tastes; as always something that I loved.

She was not around there, so maybe she's hidden somewhere, so I stepped in carefully looking at every single thing around me. There were candles everywhere; it was where the smell came from. And there was a wonderful romantic dinner for the two of us. I was so overcame by this to realize she was right behind me, only when she put her hands on my eyes. I smiled in surprise and couldn't help but shiver when she whispered to me. "Guess who?" A goddess maybe, a fairy from the stories she liked so much. But I could only say her name. My voice didn't help at all right now, so when she gently uncovered my eyes sending her breath on my skin again and making me shiver… again, I could only turn around and catch those sensual lips in a kiss. I held her body close to mine and kissed her for as long as I could till we both needed air. Some moments were always enough for her to wake up my senses. I wanted to kiss her again, but she was faster then me. She took my hand and leaded me to the table where she had set the dinner. She started eating, but I was too amazed by all these, by her, to think about food.

I didn't feel tired anymore, so it must have been the ambient that she created that made me feel so calm, so happy. She fed me then, as if I was a kid, but she did it in such a sensual way.

And we finished the food already. I'm sorry, I was wrong. No ambient. It was the simple happiness I felt just from being with the one I loved the most. There was something that gave me a crazy feeling; like that night would be long and full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru's POV:

She looked deep in my eyes while I was placing my glass down. I stayed there for a while, just for some moments, looking back into these beautiful green eyes. We were together for a year… it was the one year I loved the most. Tenoh Haruka…Thanks for coming in my life.

We ate the desert, a strawberry cake, exchanging looks, and when we finished I started dancing with her. Slowly at first but it was _the_ night. I would make it a heaven for her. I changed the song to a romantic one but also sensual, a song that meant so many things for us. Our song…"Insatiable". I started dancing in the most sensual way I knew, moving my hips in the rhythm of the song walking closer to her and then away of her. Every movement of mine was a silent "I love you".

She played my game for some minutes but it was clear enough she couldn't hold herself for more. I knew it. I could see it in her eyes, eyes full of love, but also lust. She took me in her arms in a bridal way and went me to our bedroom. Gently she placed me to our bed and stayed to look at me with unsure eyes. I knew this look as well.

We had reached this point many times but every single time I was stopping her. I knew she wanted it so much but I had a little secret…A secret that would be revealed at the same night…

"Tonight I won't stop you" I only said and she looked at me with a look that reminded me of a happy kid.

As she was still a bit unsure, wanting to prove her that I meant it, I removed my clothes quickly, after all it was just a simply but elegant black velvet dress, and then I started slowly removing hers too. She blinked softly and then suddenly decided to take control over the situation.

She pinned me to the bed holding my hands to the side as if I would want to resist. I looked at her looking at me with lust again and then I felt her hot lips on my cheeks, then on my lips and later on my neck. She was burning me slowly and without mercy. I grasped for air when she touched my breasts playing with my sensitive nipples and then biting them softly. I closed my eyes and moaned laying my head back.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ringing but I asked her to ignore it. She seemed to think about this for some seconds, so I kissed her with passion touching her womanhood teasingly. She grinned devilish and put me down again placing herself between my legs. It was the time…

"Michi, baby, I can stop if you want" she said with her soft voice and when I looked in her eyes I saw love, pure love.

"Never stop loving me" my answer was.

She smiled at me and started showing me her tricks so as to lead me to heaven.

Haruka's POV:

The dinner was silent, but I couldn't get calm. Her eyes were shining, like she made up a great plan for that night, not only a romantic dinner.

I could see it when she started dancing. We danced together on our song… a wonderful one…just like her.

We danced so many times together. I loved the way she moved, her sensual body always made me want more and she knew it. She knew everything. I bet she already guessed my thoughts, because I felt so much the need of having her. I raised her in my arms when she moved closer and I took her to our bedroom. We shared this bedroom for a whole year but never went further than this… I placed her on the bed but didn't make any other move. I looked in her eyes like asking 'May I…?' and she smiled at me saying, as if she guessed my question exactly, "Tonight I won't stop you."

The fact that she wouldn't stop me sounded like I could do whatever I wanted. I felt my heart beating so fast at the only thought of having her just for me, but still, what if I did something wrong… maybe... Maybe we should think about this a little, but she didn't give me the chance to think about anything. She removed her dress and started undress me too…I couldn't take my eyes off of her, so when I felt her hands on my skin I knew there was no turning back. I held her arms above her head to have a complete look over her body and I started kissing her. Her soft skin with the wonderful perfume of the ocean around her whole body, the feeling of her full, perfect round breasts in my hands and her moans, her wonderful, excited voice made me feel like in Heaven… a Heaven broken by a stupid phone ringing… I stopped for some moments, but she didn't let me leave, and found a perfect way to make me stay.

The feeling of her touch between my legs made me run out of control and so I put her down again and set myself on top of her, but before I move on I reminded myself that it was her, the one I loved, that I should think most of all her not myself that night, so I made another step back. And again that night she made me understand that it was her only will to be mine.

I felt myself overcome by the feeling of being with her and that will of showing her my love that night, of showing her the Heaven of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Setsuna's POV:

I hung up. They didn't answer. Was it too late? Michiru seemed serious when she said she would do it. I couldn't decide for her but at least I could warn Haruka. Michiru was my best friend since the age of 15. Now in the age of 18, she was ready to do something so reckless, leaded by her love. I knew her secret but I had promised not to tell Haruka. It was time to break my promise to my best friend. After hours of trying I heard Haruka's sleepy voice answering my call.

"I must meet you. Now! In my house….As soon as it is possible" I said quickly and hung up. I was wishing for the best, but my heart was aching.

Some minutes later she was in my door. She seemed tired but happy. Also, in her eyes I could see annoyance. I forced her to sit and started explaining as fast as I could. She looked at me with empty eyes and I knew it was too late…

Haruka's POV:

I could hear the damn phone ringing and ringing. I wished I could answer it, but right that moment I couldn't leave my dear Michiru from my arms. I looked at her sleeping with her head on my shoulder and her arm on my chest. She looked like a fairy with only the thin sheet covering her little body…our bodies. She was so close to me now, I felt like I was dreaming, but if it was a dream that stupid phone would have stopped ringing.

I turned on the other side and answered it before it would wake her up.

This was Setsuna speaking, Michiru's best friends. I expected for her to be overprotective, as she has always been. She was like an older sister to Michiru.

She just called me at her place, without saying why. I hoped she wouldn't put me a bomb… thought she really seemed worried. Maybe it was something serious. I left the bedroom slowly so that I wouldn't wake up my sweet Michiru, but not before giving her a soft goodbye kiss.

I left the house as fast as possible and drove to Setsuna's place. There she was waiting for me with the worried look I could guess from her voice at the phone. She made me sit, though I told her I wasn't intended to stay for too long, and she started telling me… As she was explaining more and more I could feel my breath stopping, my heart aching. Every word of hers was hitting straight in my chest making every memory from the last night hurt me.

After her words there was nothing to be said anymore. She told me, but she did it too late.

Michiru's POV:

I heard a soft sound and opened my eyes. Haruka was there fully dressed. I smiled softly at her but she looked back at me serious. Silence told me everything. She knew…

"She told you, right?" I asked her sharply. She only nodded.

"I don't regret it." I kept talking and moved my body so as to stand up.

"I do" she spoke and every part of me felt cold. "I do regret it, Michiru" she repeated. "Why?"

"Because I love you" I simply answered.

In a single second I found myself trapped by her. She was holding my hands down but this time not softly. She was hurting me but I kept looking at her with soft eyes. I knew it wasn't easy to admit it, to believe it. It took me years to do so.

"I love you" I repeated and felt her hand leaving a scar on my cheek.

"You don't" she shouted and I could clearly see that even she was surprised by the fact she had slapped me. "If you loved me, as you say you do, you wouldn't leave me!"

I looked at her being in such a pain because of me. All my plans of making her happy had fallen apart. I touched my red cheek with a trembling hand.

"I love you" I repeated once again.

"You lie!" she screamed.

"Ruka ,baby, I wanted to give you everything. It would happen anyway. I know you wanted it so much. I wanted it too" I said and tears started falling down to my cheeks traveling to my neck. "I love you, Ruka. For me you are my world. Nothing matters more than you" I continued while my whole body was shaking. "I love you" I repeated for a last time, my voice almost a whisper.

She looked at me for a while, some moments of awkward silence, -her eyes dark without feelings- and then she took her coat and her car keys and left. For once more she did what she knew the best to do. She ran away. I couldn't blame her for this. I just fell on the bed with empty eyes.

Haruka's POV:

I came back and entered the bedroom. She was still sleeping just like I left her. I was so surprised by what Setsuna told me that I even forgot to ask her details… like… how long it would… I couldn't even think of this and closed my eyes to make these ideas fade away. She turned on one side, her eyes slowly opening. She looked at the bed next to her and then turned her eyes to look at me. I guessed she expected to find me there. She smiled at me sweetly, like she always did but I couldn't do the same. I felt like any word of mine would come with a river of tears from my eyes, so I tried to keep a cold look. I guess she understood.

And she asked me if she told me… so Setsuna knew but I wasn't supposed to find out.

"I don't regret it." She said. _You don't regret it?_ I felt my heart hurting more and more with every second. I almost felt jealous that she could face this so calmly. Of course, she knew, while to me it was something completely new that hit right into every single feeling I could have for her. Even my love, not to mention my trust, my devotion.

"I do." It was all I could say. And I said it again, to make it clear for her. I felt so many things at once that my little heart couldn't stand it. I wished it had never happened, I wished even I had never known her and yet, she did this for me, I also knew this, I didn't forget this. But what's the point of having everything for a while, when you can have just a part, a big part, maybe, but forever.

"Why?" I asked her. Why did she…?

"Because I love you."

_You do what?_ I couldn't hold myself at the very thought that she loved me. _Just like last night?_ _Do you love me like you did last night? Then why didn't you care? Why didn't you care for what would happen after? _I found myself half a head above her holding her arms down. Just like last night, I felt a great impulse going through my body, but it was different that time. She said it again, and I understood what the impulse meant that moment, after I slapped her.

"If you loved me, as you say you do, you wouldn't leave me!"

It was anger.

I… couldn't…. I couldn't hate her. And she said it again. And again I denied it.

"You lie!"

I lied too. Now I wanted to believe it more then ever. And only then the complete answer to my question came.

She only did it for me. And I only made her cry. Shouldn't I have stayed next to her and say it's going to be ok? I couldn't stand all these, so I grabbed my keys and left.

The air outside was still cold. I left her behind but my thoughts followed me anyway. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks while my head was slowly getting empty.

'You were wrong, it wouldn't have happened, if you had told me. It wouldn't have happened.'


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to say that I know that you may say "this" thing doesn't exist. I tried to say in the story at this is a unique thing. Anyway it's just a story, more about their feelings. I am sorry if you believe that it's stupid._

_And also we both would want to thank the people that read and review this story. It means a lot for us._

Michiru's POV:

That was me. Kaioh Michiru, the girl that had to stay forever a virgin. When I was 13, after a test I took, I found out that my virginity zone was connected with the protection system of my body. What a weird sickness! It had never happened again in the whole world. Anyway, with simply words it meant that after loosing my virginity I was unprotectived by all the colds and sickness that existed. Death was out of my door from that moment. Still…I don't regret my choice. I loved her so much. I still do. Even now…

Returning to what happened back then… I was waiting for her the whole night but she didn't appear. I was there all alone, waiting… The house was so cold all of the sudden and I was shivering. My whole body was aching. I started coughing and the pillows were suddenly painted red. Blood! Time was close, my time…

I stood up slowly and walked downstairs with bare feet. I placed my gift, a golden necklace, on the table. Close to it I put a photo album. I had added the pictures the previous week. A gift to remind her that year, our love. Weakly I returned to the empty bed.

She didn't come back that morning. I didn't leave the bed again. I wanted to stay there and smell her light perfume. I was hugging her t-shirt, the one I had taken away of her the previous night and some photos of her smiling. I was pale and I knew it… I had stopped crying hours ago. I had no tears to cry and they didn't help at all anyway. I wasn't scared of the coldness of death that was all around me but of the coldness of her absence.

Haruka's POV:

There I was again… alone. I loved being alone when I realized that once again I was the last one to find out the truth.

The beach was empty at sunset and I didn't even know why, it was so romantic there… I sat on the cold sand looking at the waves coming and leaving me… just like her. A wonderful gift from the nature coming so close for a while, for a night, then leaving forever.

I couldn't help wondering what she was doing that moment, where she was. I betted Setsuna came to take care of her.

'Hm… and I thought I was the only one to know everything about her.' I hit the sand with my fist, only getting some light scars and a stinging pain. I laid down watching the night sky covering me…

_Shouldn't I go back, now? Shouldn't I be by her side instead of leaving her alone? Useless! I wouldn't even know what to tell her…_

Yes, I should have gone back. But I couldn't move my body. Every thing that happened in the last twenty four hours made it be so tired and longing for release. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget. Again, like back then, before I met her, when I wanted to die, to live another life or to run… she was my release back then. _But now? Now what should I do? I feel like I have nowhere to run or hide anymore. No place on this Earth is far enough from her memory._

I trembled at the thought and suddenly stood on my feet.

'What am I thinking of? She didn't die yet. She's still there and maybe needs me.'

Thinking of all these I turned on my bike, when I suddenly realized it.

'It's morning already. I slept on the beach.'

I rushed to get back home trying to remember where my thoughts got lost last night, when did I fall asleep. I gave up on that easily when I realized something else, that it might was too late.

I reached the house when the sun was already up on the sky. Still the coldness of the morning was freezing my body. I came in the house. On the table where she had set the dinner the previous night, now there was a photo album and a golden jewelerry. I stepped closer and took the necklace looking at it for some moments then put it around my neck. I also took the album and head upstairs.

Going close to the door I stopped and listened carefully for any sound that could come from inside. Nothing, silence. I felt my heart racing and my hand trebling before opening the door.

'_I hope you are fine, Chiru.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Two more chapters to but I am pretty busy lately. That's why it took me so long to upload this…_

Michiru's POV:

When she came back the sun was already up at the sky and was trying to send it sunshines in our room. Useless. It was cold like hell in there or that was what I thought. She walked upstairs after staying on the living room for several moments. I guessed she was unsure of if she wanted to see me again. I hugged my legs protectively making myself a human ball. I knew she was standing out of the door. I thought she didn't want to see me. My eyes fell on the blood all around me.

"Go!" I shouted at her suddenly with all my strength I had in me. "You don't need to push yourself to see me."

I didn't want her to be in more pain. I had failed in making her happy.

"You are free by me. I wish you to find a person that won't hurt you like I did."

In that point I stopped breathing for some seconds. My screaming voice was drowning by the pillow I grabbed and pushed over my mouth. She couldn't know. I heard her voice cursing while her hand was still on the door like she was about to open it. I could breathe again.

I pushed myself out of the bed and off to the wardrow. I dressed up myself in a summer dress, one I had left in there by accident. What was the meaning of getting dress warm? I didn't care anymore. It was so easy to be wear. I grabbed my coat and had opened the door already.

I didn't give her time to talk. I passed her by, still bare feet and pushed myself to run downstairs. I wore my shoes and was off of the house in no time. Off of the house and her life. The same second I was out in the coldness of the winter I fell down and drown myself in a sleep from which my body wanted to never wake up.

Haruka's POV:

I tried to hear a sound, but didn't seem to be anyone inside, when I suddenly heard her voice telling me to leave, as if I would do so…

"Damn it, Michiru. It's not about me anymore" I said opening the door.

When I came in I looked through the whole room, but I couldn't see her anywhere. In just a few seconds she came out of wardrow and passed me by without even looking in my eyes. I had a vague intention of stopping her but she just left me behind and went downstairs.

I turned to look in the bedroom and saw the bed and the sheets all a mess. I got closer and saw they were all bloody so I turned around and followed her. I could hear the door closing, so she left the house. 'Where do you think you are going like this?' I said to myself and ran after her.

My heart was racing in my chest thinking that every moment could be the last one and I just realized I had to be there for her.

I opened the door ready to take my car, but there was no need. There she was, lying on the cold snow in front of the door. I took her in my arms and saw blood on her hands and on her dress. 'What was on your mind, Michiru?'

I turned and took her back with me. I removed the bloody sheets and laid her on some new ones. She was still alive but her breath was hard.

I called her doctor, who knew about this, but he just told me that if it happened there was nothing he could do and promised to pass by later. I put two pillows on her and stayed there every minute waiting for her to wake up.

I felt kind of better seeing her next to me, even though I knew it might not be for too long. I caressed her and played with her curly hair. She looked like she was sleeping though that sleep might have been for ever.

I felt my soul so heavy, my heart so sad and my tears falling down on my cheeks.

"I wish you to find a person that won't hurt you like I did" I remembered her words.

'Whoever else would have done for me what you did?'

I kissed her lips softly and laid by her side with my arms around her thin, fragile body.

"I love you, baby" I whispered in her ear. I could feel like all I wanted was to just stay there and do nothing, waiting for a holy salvation for my dear Michiru.

But it didn't happen. Actually it turned worse. She started coughing after some minutes and the sheets were again full of blood. I got scared, but then decided to take her to the hospital.

I took her in my arms and rushed to the car, then drove as fast as I could. I looked on the back seat and I saw her laying in pain. After a bit she wasn't moving…like she was…

As we got there the doctors took her to a salon where I was not supposed to enter, so I just stayed outside looking through the window at her.

It passed quite long, and as her doctor told me on the phone, there was nothing that could be done. Still that waiting made me feel a little bit calmer. She was there and looked like she was going to wake up at any moment. It was her who I was waiting for, just like before. And I knew, I could feel that she would come again, she wouldn't leave me. She was in my heart and soul and I knew she loved me enough to open her eyes for me again.

So I just stayed there and waited till…


	6. Chapter 6

Michiru's POV:

Was it hours later or days when I finally managed to open my eyes? I was in an empty room and I could hear an annoying beep every some seconds. It took me some time to understand something more about the room I was in. It was really clear as it seemed and everything was painted white. The annoying beep was coming by a machine that was near the bed I was laying to. There were numbers running on the machine's screen and some lines that weren't straight. I moved my hand a bit and saw that it was connected with my body.

I looked around again. There was also a part of the wall on my left that was cover by glass, as I noticed, but it didn't allow me to look outside. Whoever was outside, if there was someone there, could see me but I couldn't.

"I guess I didn't die yet" I thought.

The whole room was reminding me of the emergency rooms at hospitals. It seemed like I was right as some moments later the door opened and my doctor stepped inside.

"Good evening Michiru" he greeted me with his kind smile that always made me feel calmer. I trusted him so much. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling like an elephant stepped on me" I answered honestly. My whole body was in pain.

He laughed a bit. "You really are a lucky girl" he told me. "If Miss Tenoh hadn't brought you here, you would be dead by now. Well to be honest you were dead for five whole minutes but you came back in life in the end" he informed me.

I was listening to his words in silence. I was dead and came back in life. No doubt that it was true…I was so tired. I was still alive… But most of all, she had saved me. A shy smile appeared on my face as I was thinking of her. My angel…

"She is waiting outside. May I let her inside?" the doctor asked me and I could only nod. He knew Haruka only by my words as I used to talk about her a lot on my visiting to him.

I wanted to see her. Everything else could wait. He nodded as well and walked out of the room giving his place to a beautiful blonde tomboy. She looked tired but there was a soft smile upon her lips.

"How are you, beautiful?" she asked me and sat on the only chair that there was in the room.

I raised my shoulders giving myself some pains. I did not know how I was. I guess I was just ok.

"You scared me" she whispered and wasn't looking at me like she couldn't meet my eyes for a reason. "I thought you were dead, that you left forever. I was so scared" she admitted with such an honest that burnt my heart. "Michiru, I know I shouldn't have left like this and that it was really hard for you as well…"

I stopped her. There was no need to apologize. I explained her that I wasn't blaming her at any way. How could I, anyway? She did nothing wrong. I should have been more aware of her own feelings. I thought that giving her everything would make things right. After all, she was the love of my life.

She moved closer to me and captured my hand in hers. It was so warm according to mine, which was cold like ice. Or was it my imagination?

"There is still hope. I will be by your side and together we will go through all these" she told me in such a sweet voice.

She explained me that for some years I would have to take a cocktail of pills everyday, to relax and don't stress myself. I had to stop swimming, but only for the first year. For some years I would have to take blood tests and check ups often, but it would worth it. My health could be restored. She would be by my side and together we would make it.

Haruka's POV:

There she was for so many hours. It was night already and I only slept for some minutes in that damn hospital chair. They said I couldn't go inside till she woke up.

'Ok, I'll wait here.'

That was after the doctor gave me the good news. She would be fine. There were many things to be done, but she would be fine and I would make sure to be like that.

She slept the whole day and for some minutes I just stared at her through the window. Her weak body was tided up with all those threads; the machine was showing her body's activity was regular, normal, she was just sleeping.

But then, after a whole day, she started moving, opening her eyes. I looked at her a little more, to make sure she really woke up and then I turned around and called her doctor. He came and looked through the window before entering the room. She seemed lost, looking around the room with curiosity. I stayed outside as the doctor talked to her and when he came out he let me in.

I came in and set on the chair close to her bed.

"How are you, beautiful?" beautiful… she was so beautiful like always, with her blue eyes shining when she saw me, her soft lips smiling at me.

Still I couldn't look her in the eyes, I felt like I disappointed her some way. I let her down and ran, but she was fine now, I felt relief.

"You scared me" I told her, looking at her hand lying on the bed. "I thought you were dead, that you left forever. I was so scared" I continued feeling as if I was going to cry at every word I was saying. "Michiru, I know I shouldn't have left like this and that it was really hard for you as well…" I felt those words having no sense but they were coming to me almost by themselves, without realizing.

But she didn't let me continue. She said that it was ok, that it was not my fault. She would never blame me for anything… she loved me. I knew it, I felt it. Everything she did in the past year was just another proof for something I knew from the first time I saw her.

I kept looking at her hand, her pale skin. I wanted to touch her so I moved closer and held her hand in mine. So little, so soft, almost like a child's.

"There is still hope. I will be by your side and together we will go through all these." Still hope for you to live, my dear, and for us to be together.

So I started telling her all those things the doctor told me, looking right in her eyes that time. She was smiling sweetly at me and nodding from time to time.

She would be fine, I knew it, and I would be there to help her, like I should have always been.


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later:

Michiru's POV:

Today it is my birthday. I can't believe I made it till now. I am 23 years old and almost completely healthy. I still have to take some pills but that's nothing. I am really thankful for being alive. I am alive and happy.

Today it is a great day. I wasn't supposed to know but Haruka will ask me to be her fiancée today. I heard her telling this to Setsuna. At first I thought I was dreaming, but no…it's true. I feel like the luckiest woman in this world, as I walk to the small garden of our house wearing the white dress that Setsuna bought me especially for this day. All our friends are here waiting for me, but I have eyes only for the young woman with the short blonde hair that wears the black tux I chose for her. She is so handsome always. She walks towards me and gives me an innocent kiss while whispering some compliments to my ear.

We are dancing as the party starts. People around us seem happy and they are chatting cheerfully. Usagi and Minako, the girls by the tennis club, are tasting the foods while Makoto and Amy, the girls by the literature club I am in, are chatting happily with Rei, a young racer of Haruka's team.

It's almost midnight. The music slows down and Haruka walks towards me. She kneels down. It's the time. My heart beats so fast and I am trying to calm it down by taking deep breaths. She talks about the difficultness of the years that we passed and the strength of our love. But she doesn't talk for much. She was never too good on making such declarations in front of others. She takes out of her pocket a small velvet box and reveals a ring with a blue stone on it.

"Kaioh Michiru, will you be my wife?" she asks me in a serious tone but cant help it. She smiles widely.

Even though I was expecting this, when she asked me I lost my voice. Her wife…her wife…

"I will" I finally manage to whisper and the ring finds it place on my finger.

"We will be together forever" she whispers while everyone starts clapping their hands. "There is a future for us and it's gonna be perfect" she adds before she kisses me fully on the lips.

Haruka's POV:

Today is the day. It's been so long since that time that it seems like another life. I made up my mind to ask her to be my wife today.

Setsuna said it would be great, that Michiru would be happy, sure she will… still I am nervous about this. There will be many people there, but all our friends. I walk in the big garden of our new house, filled with people and start talking and getting myself busy as a good host. Till she came … I walked next to her and kissed her lightly admiring her elegant, always charming presence. I love everything about her and in moments like these I feel like she is the only living person on Earth I live for.

The night begins and we dance and we talke and we kiss… it is like any other evening together… except for the people around.

But the moment comes when I give her my birthday present. I kneel down in front of her… and all our guests are staring at me… but I don't care anymore. I tell how important she is to me and how glad I am we passed over the hard moments of our life together. Then take the diamond ring out of my pocket and ask her while smiling

"Kaioh Michiru, will you be my wife?"

She says nothing for some moments and looking in her eyes I can see how happy I made her.

She finally answers and I put the ring on her finger.

I put my arm around her waist and whisper close to her ear.

"We will be together forever". Yes we will. And it's gonna be a perfect life for the two of us. "There is a future for us and it's gonna be perfect" I say then kiss her soft lips that I love so much.

_That's the end of the story. A happy ending as the love of my life asked for. The words that Haruka whispered to Michiru at the end are exactly the same she told me the first months we were dating. Thank you for reading this and telling us your opinion._

_Chiru and Ruka_


End file.
